


无足鸟

by jiamulynn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Familial Affection, Gen, another Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 在布鲁斯外出历练的第二年，他遇到了一点麻烦。
Relationships: Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 3





	无足鸟

“或许你应该回家，你知道吧。”

布鲁斯吓了一跳，条件反射地抱紧了手里的衣服。他抬起头，因为雨雪微微眯起眼睛：“瑟琳娜？”

“我看你是不会叫我猫了，是不是？”被叫到名字的女孩从铁架上一跃而下，在他面前轻巧地落地。布鲁斯始终弄不明白她是怎么从那么高的地方跳下来而毫发无伤的。

“不会。”布鲁斯眨掉睫毛上的雪片。

瑟琳娜嗤笑一声，伸出一只手拨了拨布鲁斯手里的外套，“你就打算用这个过冬？”

布鲁斯低下头。他怀里抱着的东西似乎已经不能被称作衣服了。那上面打满了补丁，缝线因为大力的撕扯而崩断了不少，又因为泥泞和雨雪僵硬得厉害。就像沾湿又晾干的旧报纸，除了不会有人还留着这样的旧报纸。

“我想是的。”他说。

即使如此，它仍然得到了几个流浪儿童的觊觎。为首的孩子举着球棒试图把他打昏，但布鲁斯及时躲开了那只过大的木头棍子。而尽管他被按在地上狠狠挨了一顿打，他的手指也没松开过外套的边缘。

“它已经不顶用了。你当时应该给他们。”瑟琳娜说，“在这个天气招惹杰克，即使对你来讲也太疯了一点。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，忽略了后半句话。“它还能穿。”

“能，不能，随你怎么说。”瑟琳娜抱起肩，“但那小子差不多算是这一带的头儿，而你刚刚让他当众没了面子。除非离开哥谭，你会没地方住的。”

“我不会离开哥谭。”

“当然，当然。”瑟琳娜做出一个投降的手势，“听着，你是个不错的朋友，所以我才来和你说这个。看看你现在的样子，比我最惨的时候还不如。随便一提，那儿需要缝针。”

布鲁斯发现她在盯着他的额角，感觉自己有些受到冒犯，“你想说什么？”

瑟琳娜认真地看着他，“回家吧，布鲁斯。你会死在这儿的。”

或许是瑟琳娜的神色太过真诚，这句话在此后的几天内一直盘旋在布鲁斯脑子里。

回家。布鲁斯凶狠地踢了一脚面前的石子，目光跟着它走到马路正中。他想了想，又走过去把它踢进了路边的下水道里。他抬起头，路灯在街道上空晕染一层暖光，雨雪和尘埃像萤火虫一样漂浮。道路像没有尽头一般蔓延着。

布鲁斯照着某辆车窗的单向玻璃给自己缝了针，在疼痛之中感到一丝扭曲的舒畅。他从路边醉倒的流浪汉手边拿过廉价的威士忌给伤口消毒，犹豫了片刻又往嘴里灌了一口。冰冷的酒液从喉咙一路燃烧到胃里，他感到周身缓慢蒸腾起幻觉一般的暖意。

回家。这个念头他在发热的第二天不停地撞击他的颅骨。他找不到一处能烤火的垃圾桶，也找不到浮着一层雪片以外的地方入眠。他曾路过一处微小的火苗，在停住脚步的一刻明显地感觉到烤火的孩子猛地一僵。

他沉默地走过去把身上烤干，知道他的衣服在走出这个桥洞五分钟之后就会再次回归湿冷。

“听着。”那孩子年轻得要命，身上脏得看不出人形，眼睛亮得像黑暗中的野兽，“听着，”他说，就好像他想吸引别人的注意力却只把它错误地转移了，“你不能待在这儿。”

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，没有作声。那孩子见他不说话，抿了抿嘴，拿着撬棍的手猛地从背后窜出来。

布鲁斯用一只手轻易地抓住了它，皱着眉看了看撬棍，又看了看他，“你多大了？”

男孩瞪着他，“够大了。”

布鲁斯把撬棍还给他，“我叫布鲁斯。”

他怀疑地重新审视了他的撬棍，好像在这短短的几秒钟之内布鲁斯就能往上安上陷阱一般，“杰。”

“好名字。”布鲁斯咕哝道。

杰看着布鲁斯毫不客气地撑在他的火炉子上，甚至微阖着眼，张了张嘴才说出话，“你不能待在这儿。”

布鲁斯头痛得厉害，不耐烦地回道，“我当然能。”

不知是他的语气太过霸凌还是那孩子神经敏感，杰激动起来，“你不能！他们马上就要回来了，如果知道你在这儿，他们会杀了我的。”

“他们不会。”

“他们会把我赶出去，那和杀了我没什么两样。”杰恳求道，布鲁斯注意到他先前倔强的神情破碎成某种无助，“拜托，找个和你差不多体型的打架去。”

他在说这番道理的时候根本没抱希望，毕竟在街头只有生存法则一条道理。但面前衣服满是泥土和血迹的人听了这话竟然愣住了。

“你说得对。”布鲁斯咕哝着，从他身边转身离去。

但自那以后发热的症状越发严重，如果说他先前还能凭借身上的某种狠劲儿和阿尔弗雷德无心传授给他的格斗给自己抢来点什么的话，它们也随着剧烈的虚脱和无力化为乌有。

布鲁斯走进一个漆黑的巷子里坐下，脑子里一片混乱的啸叫，墙上凭空出现一个黑洞的枪口。他把自己尽量蜷缩起来，想起瑟琳娜说的话——那可能是最后一次见到她——让他回家。

“不行……”布鲁斯把脸埋进膝盖。他在一个平静的日子里留下字条，决心不计代价地改变一切。至于怎么做，他并不是很有头绪，但知道他必须先了解最真实的哥谭。他好不容易挨过了第一年，摸清了哥谭的明路和暗巷，他不能就这样回去，然后一切归于原点。

他想象着阿尔弗雷德打开门，看到韦恩家的少爷比最野的儿童还不如，必然会大惊失色，急急忙忙地把他裹进最暖和的羽绒被里，给他烧好滚烫的奶油浓汤。

“抱歉，布鲁斯少爷，但我不能放任一个韦恩把自己折腾成这个模样。”阿尔弗雷德严厉的声音在脑海中响起，布鲁斯因为那过于优雅的英式腔调笑出了声，引发了一连串要把肺吐出来的猛烈咳嗽。视野的晃动让他产生了眼花缭乱的错觉，他勉强稳住了呼吸，把视线集中到眼前的小动物身上。

那是一只看起来刚断奶不久的小猫，全身因为天气湿漉漉的，眼睛也湿漉漉的。它被布鲁斯刚刚的咳嗽吓得呆住，迷迷糊糊的甚至不知道逃跑。

布鲁斯努力压抑着下一轮咳嗽，和这只同样活不过今晚的年轻生命面面相觑。

他很确信自己只要再咳哪怕一声它就会慌不择路地撞死在墙上，于是他屏住呼吸，在头晕目眩的黑夜里静静地发抖。

在不知多久的僵持以后，那只小猫终于回过神，摇摇晃晃地要走出小巷，体面地死在外面的风雪里。布鲁斯目送它走了一段儿，突然感到一阵难过铺天盖地。这一刻，他真正意识到瑟琳娜是对的，他真的会死在这样一个阴冷的巷子里。就像他的父母，就好像他这几年的挣扎不过是画了个圈，永远改变了他人生的夜晚终于还是他最终的归宿。

“嗨。”他轻轻地喊。

那只小猫猛地一缩，爪子在薄薄的冰面上打了个滑。它惊恐地回头看向他。

布鲁斯迟疑了片刻，把外套敞开了一条缝隙。

他本以为那只准备送死的蠢猫会看不懂他在干什么，或者惊慌地四下逃窜，或者孤注一掷地朝他发动攻击。但它连半秒钟的犹豫都没有，以一只小猫不可能达到的速度破开地面的雪尘和冰渣，披荆斩棘地向他猛冲而来，细弱地大叫一声扑进了那条缝隙里。

“老天。”布鲁斯因为它身上的寒意又猛咳了一阵，但先前把它吓得要命的巨响此刻一丝威慑力也没有，它惬意地眯起了眼睛，随着他发抖的身体上下起伏。

好极了，第二天早上别人发现他的时候，至少这只小猫还会活下来。他迷迷糊糊地想着，扶着墙壁站了起来。

但我不会死在这里。

布鲁斯一只手抱着那只小猫（它一声不吭地紧抓着他的衣领），一只手扶着他能碰到的一切支撑物，一路涂着指纹，跌跌撞撞地朝前方走去。

“我去哪儿？”他低头问它。

它应和地叫了一声。

布鲁斯闭着眼睛，脑海里出现绝对不能拜访的阿尔弗雷德，以及警员戈登。

噢，就好像你有得选一样。布鲁斯嘲笑了一番自己稀薄的人际关系，摇摇晃晃地朝记忆中的房门走去。

他在戈登门口站定的时候，感觉五脏六腑都烧得厉害，全身却冻得冰冷。布鲁斯用空着的那只手按响了门铃。在没有人应门的那几秒维持自己不要昏迷过去。

或许他睡着了，布鲁斯胡乱想着，或许他出差了，或许他正在和女友上床。吉姆·戈登不会来应门，布鲁斯·韦恩会死在他门口。啊，精彩绝伦，故事结束。

门锁传来一声轻响。布鲁斯吞咽了一下，怀里的猫乖巧地一动不动。

随后发生的事情由于高热仿佛沉在梦境里。戈登用一只手撑开门，另一只手里还是一本案件资料。他皱着眉把视线从那本文件夹上移开，习惯性地目视前方，又低下头才找到人影。噢，他嘴里还叼着一只棒棒糖。

除了棒棒糖的部分，一切都和记忆里一模一样，就好像在这个已经天翻地覆的世界里，这个人会亘古不变地在这儿等着他。布鲁斯为此露出一个微笑。

“咳。”戈登有些不自在地动了动嘴唇，最终还是放弃了把糖取出来的念头。他带着一丝被打断阅读的焦虑和性格里永远无法磨灭的善意，温和地问他，

“请问我能怎么帮到你？”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，确认这不是高烧带来的幻觉之一。戈登没有认出他，这一点确实在他意料之外。但不能怪他，布鲁斯现在的样子，站在镜子前面恐怕也认不出自己。就他现在的处境而言，这或许是一件好事。

布鲁斯刚要开口，却被一阵惊天动地的咳嗽打断。他感觉全身的骨架都在颤抖，不得不紧紧攥着胸口的衣料，用力到他有些担心会不会把猫压死。有人把我的喉咙切开了，他带着满眼的生理泪水悲哀地想。

“噢，好吧，我知道了。”戈登显然被吓了一跳。他迟疑了一会儿，那份独一无二的同情心还是占了上风，“你先进来。”

布鲁斯直到被按在沙发上才止住咳嗽。戈登（自以为）趁他不注意把糖丢掉，给他倒了杯水，他喝得过于快以至于在衣服上都洒了好些。

在他对面，看起来有一万个问题想要问他的戈登猛地打了个喷嚏。

布鲁斯震惊地抬起头，他之前相当确定自己不是流感，但现在他又不那么确定了。“这么快？”嗓音简直听不出是自己。

“不是感冒……”戈登又打了一个喷嚏，紧接着又一个，“你……”

他艰难地说，“你带了猫？”

布鲁斯恍然大悟地低下头。在他衣领里，那只小猫冒出一个头，正舔着落到衣襟上的水。被两个人类盯着，它停止了舔舐，眼睛紧张地在两个人之间转动，缓缓缩了回去。

戈登欲哭无泪地又打了一个喷嚏。

在猫裹着他的外套躲进墙角以后，戈登才止住过敏反应，翻出一个满满当当的医药箱。

“我不知道，孩子，你得去医院。”他看着温度计的度数，忧虑地说，“你有社保号吗？”

布鲁斯沉默地看他，给了他一个‘你觉得呢’的眼神。

“也有道理，”戈登给他塞了退烧药，简单地处理了他额头的伤口，又去给他烧起汤，“你叫什么名字？”

布鲁斯犹豫了一下，“马彻斯。”

“马彻斯，好的。”戈登搅动着汤勺，只从侧面看向他，“你的嗓子听起来真要命。”

布鲁斯赞同地用力点头。

“我知道你可能不想说话，但你得回答几个问题。”戈登盖上了锅盖，一边擦着手一边说，“你知道的，如果我见到一个你这样的孩子就捡进来，那一年之内我就会收养两个孩子。”

布鲁斯想了想街上的情况，纠正道，“四个。”

戈登给了他一个‘行’的手势，“你为什么来找我？”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“小道消息。你是哥谭最后一个好警/察。”

戈登绝望地翻了个白眼，“我不是。还有其他人，比方说我的搭档布洛克。不过他绝不会放你进门，除非给你过上三道安检。”

布鲁斯检查了一番关于布洛克警员的回忆，点了点头。

“好吧，我想没什么好问的了。”戈登思索了一番，最后笑道，“你要在这儿待着也行，但不许动我的文件。就是那些，对。不许碰！我说什么来着？”

布鲁斯放下了手里的材料，“韦恩的案子不是早就结了吗？”

“你这小子……”戈登几步上前抢过他的材料，胡乱堆成一堆抱在怀里，“是，结了。”

布鲁斯有一瞬间百感交集。找到枪手以后，他以为再也没有线索了，而戈登还在守着最开始的那个承诺，哪怕他已经找不到布鲁斯的踪迹。布鲁斯低下头，因为突然涌入的歉疚感说不出话。

“总之，这些不是你该关心的问题。”戈登清了清嗓子，“你要不要去洗个澡？”

布鲁斯一愣，猛烈地摇起头，感觉脑仁愤怒地撞击着他的神经。

“我想这是一个‘是’，”戈登满意地说，布鲁斯难以置信地瞪他，而年轻的警员已经充满活力地走进浴室放水。

“你洗澡的时候，我把你这堆衣服处理掉。”戈登屏住呼吸把外套和猫一起抱进怀里，把猫塞给他，又对着衣服打了个喷嚏。

“抱歉……”他怨恨地说，“我家里能喂它的只有火腿肠。”

布鲁斯还沉浸在不能被认出来的紧张之中，戈登把他的沉默当作默许。

“那么就这样。你洗你自己和猫，我洗你的衣服，出来以后喝汤睡觉。”戈登带着令人恼火的颐指气使说，但笑容温和，“别担心，孩子，一切都会没事的。”

或许是烧昏了头，又或许是即将被认出来的恐惧冲昏了头脑，布鲁斯听着熟悉的嗓音，几乎要落下泪来。

戈登把一只手搭在他肩膀上，送他进了浴室。“一会儿把衣服扔出来就行。”他说。

布鲁斯点了点头，仍然努力压抑着泪水。

“对了。”戈登在出门以前又转回身，从口袋里掏出一颗水果糖，“含着这个，孩子，你脸色差得吓人。”

布鲁斯泡在浴缸里，等着热水变温又变凉。猫在落进水里的一瞬间炸了毛，惊惶失措地从他怀里跳出去，逃命似的跑出了浴室。布鲁斯没力气去抓它，只好在心里对吉姆说一声抱歉。

他凝视着瓷砖的纹理，以及瓷砖之间的一道细小缝隙。他想象自己化作一缕黑烟，从那个缝隙里逃了出去。他开始想自己这样贸然地找戈登会不会太过莽撞，毕竟两年前他甚至没有和戈登告别。他知道阿尔弗雷德和戈登找了他好一阵，急得要命。他确实给阿尔弗雷德留了一张字条让他放心，但总是担心一切的老管家显然没有照办。

他该说些什么？好久不见？‘惊喜！’？你认错了我只是长得像布鲁斯·韦恩，真正的韦恩仍然下落不明？

布鲁斯绝望地冲掉了头上的泡沫，一直到穿上戈登给他的（过大的）衣服都没想出一个合适的解决方法。他靠在门上发呆，转过头看了看镜子。

比起两年前显得苍白了不少，但他确实就是布鲁斯·韦恩。带着母亲的眼睛，父亲的轮廓，过去的日子里他曾万分排斥任何反光的平面，因为毋庸置疑，哪怕只是一面镜子都提醒着他，他永远无法逃离失去父母的回忆。他注定把这一份痛苦背负一生。

“孩子？”见他太久没出来，戈登敲了敲门，“你还好吗？”

布鲁斯沙哑地应了一声，擦去了滑到脸颊的，头发上滴下来的水。

他有些头重脚轻地走出门，在门口站定，做了一个深呼吸，一寸一寸地看向戈登的方向。

在沙发边缘，带着防毒面具的戈登用毛巾给猫擦着毛——它原来是浅橘色的，像阿尔弗雷德新出炉的小甜饼——听到响动转头看向他。

戈登对他点了点头，露出一个他看不清楚含义的笑容，“你都长这么大了。”

布鲁斯咬着嘴唇，沉默不语。

“我们得打电话给阿尔弗雷德。”这是他的第二句话。

“不行！”布鲁斯立刻喊道，随即因为喉咙的疼痛皱紧了眉。

“抱歉，布鲁斯，但这件事没得商量。”戈登说，“只告诉他你还好，你不需要回去。”

“但……”

“布鲁斯。”戈登重复道。

布鲁斯看着他眼里的伤痛，以及某种类似于失而复得的欣喜，他被烫到一般转移了视线。

“好吧。”他妥协道。

在戈登一边打喷嚏一边打电话的时候，布鲁斯把猫抱到了一个临时腾出来的鞋盒子里，小猫不停地扑打着他的手指，追着自己的尾巴打转，因为重获新生而兴奋过头。

“他问可不可以过来看看你。”戈登对他比着口型。

布鲁斯看着这只过小的奶猫，又看了看沙发上的防毒面具。

“阿尔弗雷德对猫毛过敏吗？”他问。

最后，见面事宜被安排到了第二天，阿尔弗雷德会抱一抱他，平静地和他告别，祝他好运，然后把‘阿尔弗雷德’（猫名）带走。

挂掉电话，戈登有一会儿不知道该说些什么。布鲁斯比他更不知道。

“那……”布鲁斯迟疑着开口，“最近怎……”

他的话还没有说完，就被压进了一个巨大的怀抱里。他清楚地听到戈登过快的心跳，肩膀的衣料出现滚烫的湿痕。他猜想这应当不是头发滴下来的。

“痛。”他抱怨道。

戈登立刻松开了手，迅速地抹了把脸，“抱歉。”

厨房的提示音适时响起，戈登匆匆忙忙地去端汤回来，布鲁斯看着他的背影，感到‘回家’或许不是让他懈怠的毒物，而是替他点亮迷雾的路灯。

“我觉得我应该解释一下。”在和他喝汤的的时候，戈登说，“我那个糖……”

“就是，你看，”他有些尴尬地过渡道，“我总是懒得做晚饭。”

布鲁斯理解地点了点头。“因为案子？”

“你走了以后，我一直在试图让自己忙起来，免得我想到处去找你。”戈登笑了笑，“阿尔弗雷德告诉我你去寻找自己的道路了，但我想，你总不会离开哥谭。”他没有说自己总是步行回家，只是希冀着有一天会在路上看见熟悉的身影。

“我很高兴你来。”他最后说。

“谢谢你。”布鲁斯说。同样没有说他打算恢复以后就前往别的城市，或许是别的国家。

戈登几乎是慌乱地摇头，“不必。”他迅速地转移了话题，“你还在发热，还是早些休息吧。”

布鲁斯放下了汤碗，试图爬上沙发。

“我还要在这儿看一些案子。”戈登有些抱歉地说，“你去我床上睡吧。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“我想在这儿，”他看向戈登，“可以吗？”

戈登有一瞬间看起来又想拥抱他。但他只是关了廊灯，留下茶几上方微弱的一顶灯光以便阅读。

在昏暗的视野里，布鲁斯裹在毯子里，仍然感觉头昏脑胀，从胸口到嗓子里翻涌着一阵阵难挨的反胃感。戈登坐在他身边，低着头在纸上写着什么，面前摊开着几份不同的档案。戈登已经把韦恩的案子收起来了——因为这个他从一开始就让戈登起了疑心，总是因为这个——现在大概在处理哥谭日常的烧杀抢夺。布鲁斯想起他们一起整理韦恩案的那些时光。他们也是这样在沙发里翻阅着小山般的文档，空掉的咖啡杯在身边积累，做出的笔记占满了一面墙。那一天的光线仿佛也是一样昏暗而温暖，空气中漂浮着食物的温和气味。但那时布鲁斯过于沉浸在伤痛里，从没发现戈登这样做究竟意味着什么。

布鲁斯感到眼角滚烫，心脏因为回忆开始发疼。他把脸埋进抱枕里，冷得要死的时候都没有落下的泪水，在过于温柔的暖意里肆意而出。

他在半梦半醒间感到有人给他贴了退热贴，用酒精棉片不停地擦拭他的胸口和手臂。他必然是变得软弱了，但这件事无疑支撑他度过了这个濒死的夜晚，也将要帮助他熬过未来无数个无人拯救的冬夜。

第二天早上他已经退了烧，伤口也迅速开始愈合。布鲁斯从烘干机里拿出他的衣服，打算继续他的旅程。

“真的吗？”戈登在卧室门口，不停地打着哈欠，“又来？”

布鲁斯已经换好了衣服，此时正拎着外套。他指了指冰箱柜子，“我留了字条。”

戈登因此微笑起来，“谢了。”

布鲁斯犹豫了一下，还是走上前去拥抱了他，“谢谢你的照顾。”

“我现在感觉像一个寄养家庭的家长，不过好吧，”戈登紧张地打了个喷嚏，“随时欢迎。”

布鲁斯抱起猫，退得远了点，“阿尔弗雷德已经到了，我想他比你还要怕我再次一句话不说就跑掉。”他笑了笑，“所以，回见了。”

“布鲁斯……”在他走到门口的时候，戈登又叫住了他。

布鲁斯以为是一句‘保重’或是‘祝好’，但戈登指了指他身上那件已经破旧不堪、看不出本来颜色的外套，带着某种介于愉悦和困惑之间的神情，他问，

“那是我的外套吗？”

如果戈登知道这会是十年之内他对布鲁斯说的最后一句话的话，他或许会再打磨一下措辞。不过此刻，他只是看着那个相当早熟的孩子紧张地裹紧了衣服（里面的猫不满地叫了一声），留下一句再见就夺门而出。

戈登在布鲁斯的身影消失以后缓慢地收敛了笑容。他看了看厨房、客厅——都被打扫得一尘不染。如果不是冰箱上的字条，他会以为昨天的一切不过一场幻梦。

他摇了摇头，回到房间把自己蒙进被子里。

“他们和我说你要出城了。”

布鲁斯停住脚步。在他身后，瑟琳娜揣着口袋，对他微微扬起头，算是招呼。

“是。”他简短地说。

离开哥谭意味着不再回头，他将真正意味上孤身一人。这并非一个容易的决定，但他没有时间可以浪费了。游历世界，学习他需要的一切知识，他不知道这需要多久，或许五年、十年。一生。但如果是为了哥谭，为了他的道路，那就没有什么好犹豫的。

“永不停步，哈？”瑟琳娜笑了笑，“我以为你至少会和我告个别。”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩。之后会有很多人这样评价他的，一直到很久以后。‘蝙蝠侠唯一的奖赏就是得以继续做蝙蝠侠’。布鲁斯还不知道这个，但他已经为此做好了准备。

“嗯。去吧。”瑟琳娜说，“别变太多，也别死了。”

“谢谢你，瑟琳娜。”布鲁斯郑重地说。

在他转身离去的时候，瑟琳娜又一次叫住了他。

“看得出你回家了，听取了我的建议。”她真心实意地说，“挺好。”

布鲁斯想起带着防毒面具擦猫的戈登，温热的奶油浓汤，为他掖紧的被子角。

“是啊。”他微笑着说。

-END


End file.
